


Thanks to Mad Dog

by Trixy4Olly



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy4Olly/pseuds/Trixy4Olly
Summary: It's when Mad Dog tries to hang Marty that he starts realizing his feelings.And after pondering he comes to the only conclusion there is.He, Marty McFly, was hopelessly, irreversibly, in love.With Emmett.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Back to the Future!  
> All mistakes are my own!  
> Please let me know if you find any!  
> Also, Clara does not exist in this fic  
> This will have multiple chapters!

When Marty was strung up by the rope in 1885, his first thoughts weren't of his life, wasn't of regrets that he could have done differently, not even about what he wanted to do with his future.

Instead they were of Doc. If Marty died just as he got to town, who was going to save Doc?

He thought that maybe the scientist would recognize him and realize that something was wrong, that the time machine was there with him, in 1885.

His vision started going black around the edges and he knew he only had a few minutes, if he was lucky.

Just as he was about to give up struggling and accept his doom, a shot rang out and he faintly noticed falling to the ground. 

His vision started returning and he finally saw his saviours face.

"Doc? Is that you?"

The genius didn't respond immediately, instead choosing to help him up and check for injury's.

He tilted Marty's head up looking at the bruising already forming around his neck.

"What are you doing here Marty?" He finally asked,  
"I told you not to come."

"Doc liste-" he started.

"You! You owe me $80!" Mad Dog suddenly yelled, interrupting Marty.

"How do ya figure?" Emmett responded.

Marty started to hear a buzzing noise, missing part of the conversation. The oxygen in his lungs was finally catching up with his brain.

The white noise suddenly stopped as his ears poped. He tuned in to the conversation and hoped he didn't miss anything too important, but it seemed like he was only going to catch the end of their argument.

Mad Dog and his gang started to walk off after threatening Doc again. The scientist resumed in making sure that Marty had no other injury's. He was lifting Marty's chin again to look at the faint bruise that was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

Buford suddenly turned around after his gang got on their horses. 

"Better watch what you do around here! People might start to think your a fag or something!  
The gang then followed his orders and galloped away.

Marty blushed at the thought, but quickly pushed them away as he remembered what he had to talk to Doc about.

Marty knew that Buford was referring to the way Doc was checking for injury's. Things were different here, in 1885, and Doc making sure he was uninjured would definitely make the town start to talk.

 

"We need to talk."


End file.
